1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to the manufacture of thermoplastic components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various components are conventionally formed of metal, such as those that are subjected to significant mechanical stresses during use. By way of example, exterior components of aircraft and missiles are typically formed of metal. In such an implementation, aluminum is oftentimes the metal of choice in that aluminum offers relatively high strength at a low weight.